M6G Personal Defense Weapon System
The M6G Personal Defense Weapon System'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3pistol (abbreviated '''M6G PDWS), otherwise known as the M6G Magnum Sidearm and commonly shortened to M6G Magnum, is a United Nations Space Command infantry firearm and is is one of the variants of Misrah Armory's M6 sidearm series. Introduction The M6G Pistol, is a common United Nations Space Command sidearm and was first put into service around 2552. It is a later model of the M6 series pistols, that was distributed to members of the UNSC Marine Corps, especially those of vehicular crews (it replaced the M6C roughly around the time of the Covenant invasion). The UNSC Marine Corps aviators are an example of this. This particular M6 weapon, is featured exclusively in Halo 3 and is considered a powerful weapon when compared to other M6 series weapons. Its flesh damage as well as accuracy and range are higher than some of the other M6 models. Its rate of fire; however, is rather slow. This model can be dual-wielded. Summary The M6G Pistol is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, dual-wieldable, large caliber handgun. It likely has a DAO, (Double-action only) trigger due to the fact that there is no external hammer. It fires the M225 SAP-HE (Semi-Armor Piercing, High Explosive) rounds from an 8-round magazine at a velocity of 427 m/sec (1302.35 ft/sec). It has a rather low rate of fire (being only about 2 rounds/sec or 120 rounds/min) with a decent effective range, being able to hit a target accurately up to about 50 meters. Its maximum effective range, however, is around 100 meters. The weapon is quite precise and has a very small shot spread at close to medium ranges. This combined with its decent damage against current shield systems makes it an acceptable weapon of choice when faced with shielded opponents. It is, however, a more effective against flesh and hard/soft armor, being able to kill most targets in 2-3 shots to the head or few more shots to the body (depending on the target).In the level the covenant miranda port one of this. Technical Specifications The M6G Pistol is a DA only semi-automatic UNSC handgun which utilizes heavy pistol rounds. This weapon has a polymer handle, along with a titanium alloy body, and utilizes the M225 12.7mmx40mm SAP-HE round (.50 caliber). The pistol is fed from an 8 round magazine which does not sit flush in the handgun. It also features a loaded chamber indicator in the form of a small red rectangle on the rear of the slide. This gun also has no front sights. It has two dots at the rear, but there is not one in the front. (As most pistol sights have) .]] The M6G is a very basic pistol when it comes to technology. It is a rather large handgun, having an overall length of 26.70cm (10.5 in) and possesses a barrel with traditional rifling that is 11.7cm (4.6 in). It has an electroless nickel finish and operates like most modern day pistols. It also has rear sights, which are made redundant by a laser sight located on the front of the pistol. It also has a large trigger guard, which helps prevent the user from dropping the pistol and a chrome barrel which helps prevent corrosion. ".]] Changes From The M6D *Decreased range, magazine capacity, rate of fire. *No scope, replaced with a laser sight. note: this sight is unusable in-game. *Power is technically the same because it uses the same ammunition as the M6D. Its decreased damage is due to game balance. Magnum, the M6G]] Tactical Uses The M6G Magnum, is primarily a close range weapon and not suitable as a primary or default weapon in Campaign or Multiplayer. It can; however, be used to engage targets at farther ranges. With its rather high effective range and accuracy as well as high damage, it is useful for engaging most targets at most ranges. Wielding a pair of Magnums performs quite well against shielded targets, but is restricted due to their rate of fire. Dual wielding a Magnum with other weapons such as an M7/Caseless Submachine Gun or a Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol is also quite effective (an SMG depletes shielding quickly while the Magnum finishes the target off; a Plasma Pistol's charged shot will completely drain any shielding system allowing the Magnum to perform the lethal head shot), Even one melee to the target and a very quick headshot can kill your enemy fast. The limitation of the Magnum’s slow rate of fire doesn’t apply as much to these combinations. Knowing how to use this weapon can make a close to medium range target lay on the ground in an instant. Combined with one of the latter weapons or a Plasma Rifle will make the wielder a force to be reckoned with. This is definitely a weapon for more accomplished players as it is the hardest precision weapon to aim. The M6G is quite useful, against most sparse targets that are encountered throughout diverse combat. Enemies such as Grunts and Jackals can be quickly dispatched with one well-placed shot to the head and enemies like Drones and members of the Flood can be dispatched in as little as 1-2 small, well-placed shots. Unshielded Elites and Spartans as well as Brutes with no armor also go down in one shot to the head. However, when Elites have shielding and Brutes have armor, more shots are required to kill them. Hunters, also require a large number of rounds to their exposed flesh to kill them. *This data is based on stats from the Normal Difficulty. Ammunition The M6G uses 12.7x40mm M225 SAPHE (Semi Armor Piercing High Explosive) .50 Caliber Ammunition Magnum loads. These rounds have a metal coating of copper or cupro-nickel around the perimeter of the projectile while the projectile itself is hardened and hollowed out and filled with additional primer. The projectile will deform and explode shortly after penetration. When the round hits a hard object such as body armor, the metal coating will deform, allowing for the hardened projectile to continue through into the target because most of the energy is kept with the hardened projectile. The round quickly deforms after penetration. The reason for making these rounds semi-armor piercing instead of flat out armor piercing is to prevent the projectile from leaving the target and wounding someone that may be behind it. This is why the projectile deforms after penetration. These rounds are high explosive meaning that the round is designed to explode after it has come in contact and penetrated a target. These rounds are somewhat effective against shielding systems. This is because the rounds are designed to explode. When the projectile hits the energy shield system, the primer ignites and explodes causing a good deal of damage to shield. The bullet’s explosive properties allow it to perform well against vehicles also. Influences One possible influence is the Desert Eagle. Though their outward appearances are different, both weapons are of similar size and caliber. Another possible influence on the design of this weapon was the FP-45 Liberator, a weapon designed in the United States during World War II. The long handle, but short barrel as well as the covered hand-grip are obvious features. Observations The M6G is designed primarily for ruggedness and reliability. Some believe that weight and magazine capacity should have been higher on that list. This weapon is issued mainly to officers and vehicle/weapon crews. It is not considered a primary weapon but a very useful sidearm for closed field battles and skrimishes. The M6G can carry the exact same amount of ammo as a BR55HB SR: 48 shots. UNSC Remarks “The M6G is either the world’s biggest pistol or the world’s smallest rifle—I’m not sure which.” “It’s strange. Normally a big bore means access to a greater variety of exotic munitions, but we just don’t see that variety in the field.” “The M6 has been around forever; the number of variants and configurations is dizzying… have you ever seen an M6J—the Army’s carbine variant?” “The M6 has been in service for about a hundred and forty years… it’s amazing to think how little it has changed in all that time.” “The longevity of the M6 has always been more about pork barrels and Slipspace travel than reliability or the so-called brilliance of its design.” “The A's and B's are way more comfortable to shoot, but you don’t see many of them outside of civilian security forces anymore .” Trivia *Like the M6D, the M6G has Asian calligraphy stamped on the barrel, but in this case, they are Korean Hangul, not Japanese Kanji. It is also featured on the bottom of the magazine. The symbol 일곱 (il-gohb) , when reflected, translates to 7, Bungie's favorite number. *This weapon has the same reload animation as the M6C. *The words Misrah Armory are written on the side. *The M6G has a Marathon symbol on the grip near the back. *Although there is no scope on the M6G, it does feature a laser-dot sight (unusable in-game). *The shell casings (as can be viewed in the theater) have "Chief EG-X" written on the back of them. *Since the M6G fires a .50 round similar to the .50 AE fired by the Desert Eagle (though not identical, the M6G fires a 12.7x40, while the Desert Eagle fires a 12.7x32) and the overall similar pistol size and design, the M6G and its predecessors the M6D and M6C are considered to be the 26th century equivalents of the Desert Eagle. *The M6G's barrel is 11.7 cm long, as 117 is Master Chief's serial number. *Aesthetically, the M6G seems to be a combination of M6C's way of being held, and the M6D look and structure. *When playing VIP, this is the starting weapon for the VIP. *It is possible to get the "Sniper Kill Medal" (also known as the "Headshot Honcho" achievement) in the Campaign with this weapon due to its headshot capability. *When triple wielding, it is possible to have a total of 120 spare rounds, same as the M6D. * An Elite holds it with one hand, and a Spartan holds it with two hands. *It is surprisingly easy to get a headshot on Team SWAT with the M6G Magnum. *It is incorrectly labeled in the instruction manual as having 12 rounds per magazine, instead of the actual 8. *This is the fairest and most common of all Human weaponry, as it is used by most Naval Servicemen and Infantry as simplistic sidearms. *In The Storm the Voi Factory Workers use the M6G. However, the player may give them better weapons to use against the Brutes. *If looked closely on the side of the pistol, it seems to say M6C on it. *In Halo:CE and Halo 2, the magnum was capable of fairly quick fire. But in Halo 3, the rate is much slower. It seems that gravity doesn't affect magnum rounds. It is possible to hit something on the other side of sandtrap with it. Related Articles *M6 Sidearm Series *Misriah Armory Sources Category:UNSC Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons